Draco's Animagus Form
by Dimcairien
Summary: If Draco decided to become an Animagus, what would his form be? Would it be Slytherin's symbol, a snake? Or would it be something else?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N I have no idea where this idea came from, but it was at 10:30 at night, so might explain some of it. I'm planning on this being a two-shot, but I'm not certain how long it will end up being. This is my first time writing Draco, so bear with me. Just so you know, this is taking place in February of 2008._**

Draco Malfoy had made a decision: he wanted to become an Animagus. He wondered if the Ministry would allow him to do so because of his participation in the war. But he had changed. He now knew that the pureblood mania was completely wrong and he hoped his son would learn that earlier than he had.  
Draco took a deep breath, threw some Floo powder into the fireplace, and said, " UK Ministry." He was swept away in the green flames and arrived seconds later at the Ministry. Upon arrival he headed for the Animagus Registry office.

"I'm here to test and see what my Animagus form is," he told the desk wizard.

"Ah yes, I had heard that you would be coming today, Mr. Malfoy," said the wizard, slight contempt in his tone. "Take a seat and I'll let you know when they are ready for you."

Draco nodded curtly and took a seat. There was a copy of yesterday's Daily Prophet sitting on the chair next to him and he picked it up. On the front page there was an article about the birth of Potter and Weasley's daughter. Those Weasley/Potters multipled like rabbits. Surely there was nearly a dozen of them by now.

Thankfully he didn't have to amuse himself by reading articles about Potter and Quidditch for very long. He had only been waiting for about five minutes when the desk wizard said, "Mr. Peters will see you now."

Draco nodded his thanks to the wizard and went through the door behind the desk. In the next room was yet another desk and beside it was a reclining chair.

"Mr. Malfoy, correct?" said the wizard who Draco took to be Mr. Peters.

"Yes," answered Draco.

"Very well," said Mr. Peters. "Take a seat in the recliner and I will explain what is going to happen. You will take this potion -he gestured to a potion sitting on the desk- and you will go into a trance for about five to ten minutes. While in the trance, you will find out what animal you will transform into for your Animagus form. After which we will begin the transfiguration work. It says here you got an O on your Transfiguration N.E.W.T., so you understand the dangers of an Animagus transformation?"

"Yes, Mr. Peters," answered Draco. "Shall I take the potion now?"

"Yes, be sure to tell me what animal you will become," answered Mr. Peters.

"How will I know?" asked Draco, leaning back in the recliner.

"Oh, you will know," assured Mr. Peters. "You will know."

Draco eyed the older wizard apprehensively, but took the potion. Immediately he fell into a trance and was dreaming. Or was it reality? He didn't know. He looked around and so lots of animals. There was a snake. Oh it would be great if his Animagus form would be a snake. He might not agree with all the Slytherin beliefs, but it would be wonderful for his Animagus form to be his house's symbol. But he didn't feel any connection to the snake, and regretfully knew that he would not be a snake.

Next he saw a lion. "Please no!" he cried, knowing that if this animal was to be his form he would not go through with it. He could never live it down.

Finally he felt a connection. He looked around, but didn't see anything. Finally he looked down at the ground. There at his feet was a small, white, furry animal. This was what his Animagus form would be, much to his regret.

As soon as he knew his form, he felt a strange pulling and woke to find himself back in Mr. Peters office, lying on the recliner.

"How did it go?" asked Mr. Peters. "You were in the trance for a bit longer than usual."

"It took awhile to figure out the animal," said Draco, "but I know what I am."

"And you are?" prompted Mr. Peters.

"A ferret," answered Draco slowly. "A white ferret."


	2. Author's Note

A/N I know that I said I'd make this into a two-shot, but I can't think of how to do that easily right now. For now, it's a one-shot, but I will be adding other Animagus stories as I am inspired. When I write the next one, I'll delete this note. Until then, Dimcairien.


End file.
